


We Aren't Wearing Booty Shorts for No Reason

by Beewachan



Series: Series 1 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tutus, a little kiss, bad dancing, pre pep rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: “Gold glitter, too?” Bokuto began sarcastically, “so high maintenance, Akaashi.” He laughed at his own joke.“Did you seriously just use sarcasm while whipping?”“Yes, now you try.” Bokuto smiled and waited impatiently.





	

  
“I can't dance, Bokuto-san.”

“Today, you'll learn!” Bokuto pointed dramatically with his black sleeveless Fukurodani shirt, matching short shorts, and a pink tutu around his waist. Another tutu was clenched in Bokuto’s other hand, and he tossed it to Akaashi. “Put it on!”

“Why.”

“So you get used to feeling it around you when you dance, Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned before walking over and putting it on Akaashi himself.

“This is stupid, and I don't want to do it.” Despite his unenthusiastic remarks, Akaashi still raised his arms for Bokuto to stretch the tutu around.

“It’s great, and it'll get more support for the volleyball team!”

“Where's the rest of the team?”

Bokuto let out a sigh because he wasn't planning on telling Akaashi this, “They don't have to come until two.”

“Then why are we here at eight in the morning?” Akaashi crossed his arms in disapproval, and Bokuto gave him a smile.

“I thought that I should give you all the details now since I planned everything myself for once,” Bokuto laughed when he saw the disbelief on Akaashi’s face, “I just said that to see how you'd react. Yukie actually helped me, and by helped me, I mean she practically planned all of it." 

“What are the details then?”

“Ah, you look so cute right now!”

“Please don't beat around the bush.”

Bokuto refused to meet Akaashi's eyes. “Uh, you have a solo.”

“What the hell?”

Bokuto blushed sheepishly and began to ramble.  “I just thought they'd like you the best since you're the cutest. Anyways, we’re all going to be dancing, and I'll talk about the uniforms later because they're not important now, and you're going to be in the center with me because we’re the captain and vice captain. Oh, and we’re the last act of the pep rally in two weeks. Back to the solo thing, you go a little forward towards the crowd, and it begins. Then when you're done, I go forward and do my dance, and then they clap, and it's over.”

“I hate you.”

“I think you meant ‘I love you,’ honey.” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hands sweetly. “I’ll teach you how to dance; don't worry about it!”

“I'm worried, but I'll pretend not to be for you.”

“That's my bae.”

“Don't ever call me that again.”

“Bae.”

Just as Akaashi was about to speak, Bokuto turned on the music for the first song they'd be dancing to.

“Allow me to demonstrate, ‘kay?”

Akaashi nodded in agreement, and Bokuto began doing slides and shimmies of all sorts with so many movements that Akaashi doubted he would be able to replicate within even two years, much less the two weeks they had.

Had Akaashi not been having an internal panic about the pep rally, he would have enjoyed watching Bokuto dance for him. Unfortunately, he was indeed having an internal panic and couldn't enjoy the moment as much as worry about having to memorize each move.

“I’ll do it as many times as you need or as slow as you need,” Bokuto tried to reassure him.

“Again.”

“Again.”

“Again."

"Again."

"Again." Akaashi repeated this word over and over again, and before they knew it, it was ten in the morning. By then, Akaashi had just begun to even attempt to replicate the dance.

“Akaashi, I didn't think you could be bad at anything. This is astounding,” Bokuto laughed obnoxiously as he watched his boyfriend try to dance. At first, Akaashi looked worried, but he replaced that look with a glare. “Don't worry, it's cute.”

“You will be the death of me, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“You're so hot,” Bokuto melted. “Okay, back to business; your movements look forced and awkward. Relax, babe, and go a little slower at first because it’s, like, your first time.”

“Okay.” Akaashi tried again, completely ignoring his upper body’s role in the dance.

“Akaashi, you have to use your arms, too!” Bokuto demonstrated again, and Akaashi finally got it. “Great! Now, we have another one to learn.”

“What.” Akaashi’s voice was flat.

“We have to learn, like, nine.”

“Please tell me you're joking.”

Bokuto took out his paper with the songs listed and for how long or what part will be playing. “Oops, we have to learn eleven with the whole team, and you and I have an extra one, but it’s just free style, so you can do whatever you want.”

“I don’t know what I want because I don't know how to dance, Koutarou.” Akaashi’s tutu flopped gently while he glared at his boyfriend and crossed his arms.

“Well, you know how to bop now.”

“No kidding.”

“Akaashi, we have to twerk for the routine, so do you want to learn how to do that now?”

“What?” Akaashi said for at least the fifth time this morning.

“We aren't wearing booty shorts for no reason, darling,” Bokuto winked, “We all have to twerk for a good fifteen seconds.”

“Whose idea was this?”

“I let Yukie and Kaori make the routine.”

Akaashi growled and walked over to Bokuto to take a look at the paper. There were so many dances on there that he couldn't do.

“Teach me how to twerk,” Akaashi said begrudgingly.

“Yay!” Bokuto urged Akaashi to give him a little space so he could watch instead of feel, and Akaashi backed up while Bokuto turned around.

Bokuto spread his legs, bent his knees, put his hands on his upper thighs, and arched his back.  
“Spread your legs at about shoulder length, and always start with an arched back. Then, move your back in and out accordingly,” he explained while doing the dance himself. After a few times and assuming Akaashi got the gist, he turned around and said with a bright smile on his face, “your turn!”

“Ugh.” Akaashi turned around and mimicked what Bokuto did surprisingly well. He even figured out how to go lower and do it faster on his own.

Bokuto watched in awe before saying, “Wow, you're actually good at this one.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Akaashi’s tone shifted from annoyed to only slightly annoyed, “Honest as ever, Bokuto-san.”

“Love ya. What dance do you want to learn next?”

“The whip and nae nae.”

Bokuto smiled, “okay.” 

Akaashi watched the way Bokuto’s tutu flopped up and down with each movement, particularly when he grounded his foot. “Why are we wearing pink tutus again?”

“Yukie said we have to.”

“I want one black and white with gold glitter.”

“Gold glitter, too?” Bokuto began sarcastically, “so high maintenance, Akaashi.” He laughed at his own joke. 

“Did you seriously just use sarcasm while whipping?”

“Yes, now you try.” Bokuto smiled and waited impatiently.

Akaashi tried, and as expected, it didn't go very well.

“Let me help you.” Bokuto walked over and place his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. “I actually just wanted a hug and really didn't need to come over here.”

“Okay.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto, and Bokuto mirrored him.

“This is nice.”

“Yes, it is.”

“The tutu is really uncomfortable against my legs though.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You're really bad at dancing,” Bokuto said quietly.

Akaashi made a face even though Bokuto couldn't see. “Gee, thanks.”

“It’s cute though.”

“During the performance, can I wear a black and white tutu with gold glitter instead of this one?" 

“You should wear a white one with gold glitter, and I'll wear a black one with gold glitter.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto finally let go of Akaashi. “Anyways, you're really stiff in your movements in general. Relax. Bend your knees when you extend your arm, and move your shoulder a little bit more.”

“Okay.” Akaashi took Bokuto’s advice, and it took three times of telling him the same thing to get him to do it correctly.

“Hallelujah, your awkward movements have become slightly less awkward.”

“I’m not even going to sass you right now.” Akaashi tried to do the dance again to get from slightly less awkward to normal-looking.

“You're so cute, Akaashi. Can I just stare at you?”

“Whatever makes you happy, Bokuto-san, but feedback would be appreciated.”

“Yeah, yeah, you're doing fine.” Bokuto waved his hand in dismissal of the matter. “I really want to kiss you.”

Akaashi sighed; and with cheeks as pink as the scrunched up, mesh fabric encircling his waist, he walked forward, placed both of his hands on either side of Bokuto’s jaw, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You're so, so fine.” Bokuto stared at him with dazed eyes.

“Am I?” Akaashi gave Bokuto’s cheek a light pat, and then the gym doors busted open.

“Hello!” Komi’s voice was loud, and so was the sound of the doors flying backwards. “Oh shit,” he whispered to himself when he realized that he might have interrupted something.

“I told you we should have knocked,” Sarukui said unenthusiastically.

“What's going on?” Yukie demanded from behind Sarukui and pushed her way forward. “Oh, they're making out.”

Bokuto’s face burned a bright cherry red.“No, we aren't!” He practically screamed while recoiling from Akaashi.

“I'm really surprised that you denied it instead of bragging that Akaashi is your boyfriend.” Komi broke into an obnoxious laugh, and Akaashi bit back a smile because he couldn't help but agree with the statement.

“As your captain, I demand that we pretend this never happened!”

“Aye-aye, captain,” Sarukui said while the others laughed at Bokuto’s flustered face.

“But this did happen, Bokuto-san.”

“Not now, Akaashi!”

 


End file.
